Beaten, Not Broken
by TheNightmareB4Christmas
Summary: MORE ADDED TO CHAPTER 17! Someone' is abused and 'someone' is meddling with the nature of life. Who's meddling, and why are they doing it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: **The name of the charactor is not reviled yet because I said so. You probably picked up on it. I'll tell you this, it is a Potter. The year will not be reviled in this chapter. I know I have horrible spelling. 

_'How did this happen? Why did everything bad have to happen to me? Why can't this have happened to someone else? I know that's bad to say but I wish...'_

His thoughts were interupted by a loud banging.

"POTTER! OPEN UP!" More loud bangs were heard. "OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!" A loud bang that he was sure the neighbors heard.

"I'LL OPEN IT MYSELF THAN."

Just as he was about to open the door it flew open. Leaving him standing infront of a very angry man. "POTTER!" He roared. He then walked up to him and grasped him by the throat, and threw him againsed the wall. After a half an hour, the beatings slowed. He felt himself shake as he tried to get up. The abusive man just knocked him down and walked out, leaving the teenager shaking on the floor in his room.

Just then a faint tapping could be heard. _'An owl.'_ He thought. He tried to get up, but failed. _'I think my ribs are broken. And a few other bones.'_ He couldn't move. He tried to move a finger. Nothing. Just empty, dark space. He was beaten, but not yet broken.

A/N pt. 2: Ok short chapter but will be soon updated. I hope.


	2. A Letter from Sirius

**Thanks to my reviewers. As of late at night on November 1st, I have two reviewers. If your name is not mentioned at the bottom where I responded, sorry. Your review was not there. Not like anyone cares about responding to reviwes anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, trust me, if I did. I'd be rubbing it in your face right now.**

_'I can't feel my head.'_ Was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. The beating of last night ws still fresh in his mind and he certantly didn't want to

relive it._ 'Maybe if I try to get up.' _

He tried to sit up and painfully, but still successfully, he stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt something wet. _'Blood.'_ He thought.

He tried to remember something else from last night beside the beating. _'The owl!'_ He looked at the window. A letter was wedged in between the bars on the

window. He walked over and picked it up. Withe a shaky hand he opened it.

Dear Harry,

We found this last week in a desk drawer. It's from Sirius, the Order and I think you should read it,

However painfull it may be. Please, remember it's not your fault.

-Remus

_'What does he know about pain?'_ He picked up the other piece of parchment and read,

Dear Munchkin, (Whatever that is)

So, now that you are reading this, I've kicked the bucket.

Remember, it's not your fault, unless you sided with "Wormtail" (more like jackass, right?)

and killed me. If you did then you just need to put this down and crawl into a hole.

Now that you have read this far, I think that I need to tell you this, James didn't

want to tell anyone but, well, Harry, you're special. Special like, you have more power

that Jamsie-poo. You are going to be great kid, but first you have to find your red-head,

and snog her sensless. I reccomend Ginny. (acually I don't just reccomend, I'm telling you,

go talk to her now and ask her out.) Now, go tell Ginny you love her, kill Voldy-Wort (Ha,Ha,Ha)

and play match-maker for Ron and Hermione.

-Sirius

Harry was now aware of the tears smearing the ink. He couldn't take it anymore. He completly broke down and cried.

He cried for what seemed like an eternity before he calmed down.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

Harry slowly got up and looked at himself in the cracked mirror. His eyes were a bit red but other than that, he looked like he had just been the victom of a very violent fight. In other words, he looked like hell. He pictured himself clean and looking normal. He felt his body getting warmer. When he lookedin the mirror, his image had changed to show himself, only it was the Harry that everyone saw at Hogwarts and the Burrow. He actually looked, normal.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!"

He slowly down the hall to the steps was gasped when he hit his are on the wall. He still felt pain. In his ribs, everywhere. It didn't look like he was hurt, but he was. Which was just how he liked it. Nobody was to know what had happened over the summer. Nobody, not even Ron. When he was at the bottom of the steps he saw what he had been waiting for. Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley. They were here to take him home. _'I refuse to go to Grimuald Place.'_

"Ok Harry are you ready? Is your trunk packed? Remus, will you get it for him?" It was Mr. Weasley who had spoken. Harry's eyes grew wide when he said for

Remus to get his trunk. _'What if he saw the blood?' _

"Can't you just summon it?" Harry said.

"Yes, we can. I forgot the muggles knew about magic." Remus said. "Accio trunk."

The trunk came zooming down the stairs and stopped at his feet, still hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Ok, Harry, grab this." Remus said, holding out a rag.

"Wait, where are we going?" Harry said. _'Not Grimuald Place, not Grimuald Place.' _

"Well, you and Remus are going to Grimuald Place." Moody said. _'Damn it.'_

"An Author, Tonks, and I are going to the Burrow."

Remus took the rag from Moody and handed part of it to Harry. He tentively reached out and brushed it with the tips of his fingers.

"Harry, um you're going to have to do better than that." Remus said. He handed Harry the rag more and he grabbed it. He felt himself spin and immeditely the room came into focus.

"Uh, what was that?" Harry asked.

"New form of portkey. It's faster and a lot less painful."

"Portkeys, painful?"

"Well, if you fall, then it's very painful."

Harry then noticed what room they were in. Sirius' room. Where he had spent most of his days when Harry was off at school. His room.

"Harry, I'll be waiting outside. I think you need to look around yourself." Remus said. He walked out of the room and down the staris. Harry heard a door open and close. He was outside now so Harry could be free to see anything in the house. Free to show his emotion. Free to cry his eyes out.

**MY FRIEND WROTE THE LETTERS SO DON'T BLAME ME IF THEY ARE HORRIBLE. (No lie. She is going to be writing some letters for this story but I write the rest.)**

**Ok! That ending was HORRIBLE. And I know it. **

**Reviews:**

Mystic-Wolf-Black: I hope this explained more for you.

ThexGirlxwhoxlived: Wow, here's the next chapter that you wanted so much. (I'm not good at responding to reviews.)


	3. Grimuald Place

_**Remus thinking,**_

_Harry thinking._

_'I don't want to be here.'_ Harry was walking around Sirius' room, not wanting to be there. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked around and saw a picture frameon top of a dresser. He walked over to it with a look of curostiy on his face. _'Who is that?'_ Itlooked like him and Ginny, with a little kid. When he got closer he turned around. It was a picture of his parents. With him. As a child. He mustered all of the strength he had and walked back over.  
He picked it up with unshed tears in his eyes. On the back it said:

'Life was so much easier back then.'

"It's easier to run." He said, remembering the muggle song the 7th years had played in school. The last game. The after party. Only a few nights before Sirius-no, he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't. As hard as he tried to get the thought of him out of his mind, he couldn't. Finally, after accidently glancing at the picture of his parents, he lost it completly. Sobbing, he sunk to the floor. He leaned against the dresser and felt it wobble.  
The picture frame was on the edge and when the dresser wobbled, it fell. Harry picked it up and looked at it again. The glass had shattered and it now showed something behind it. _'Another picture.'_ He didn't think he could look at another one like it so he left it there. He got up, and walked over to the mirror by the dresser. He looked like hell again. He pictured himself looking normal and he did. He walked downstairs and outside, where he saw Remus waiting for him.

"Alright, I'm ready." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Remus said.

"Yeah."

_**'Something is not right with him.'**_ Remus thought. _**'Is that blood I smell?'**_ After he realized it was, he looke horrified. From where? Surly he hadn't done it. Harry wasn't like that. He didn't cut himself, or did he? _**'I have to stop this.'**_

Remus turned and looked at Harry with determined eyes. He walked back to the house and took Harry with him. When they were inside Harry said,

"OK, somthing's not right. What's up?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question. Harry, what are you doing to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Harry, you need to tell me this." Remus said. _**'Why is he being like this?'**_

"I'm not doing anything so LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled. Well, he didn't exactly yell, but he wasn't using an 'inside voice.'

Harry walked out leaving a stunned Remus. _**'It's worse than I thought.'**_

****

****

End Chapter 3

Ok short chapter, I know. But at least it's something.

Reviews:

ThexGirlxwhoxlived: Ummm thanks for reviewing! (Couldn't think of anything, again.)

Svana: No, I don't think it's been posted anywhere else. Someone might have a similar story. Thanks for reviewing!

Amarhiel: Wow, I totally didn't think of Remus smelling blood! So I added it in to this chapter. Thanks for pointing that out...and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry?" Remus said. "Come on. Let's go, we can talk at the burrow." Remus said. He took out the small rag and let Harry grab it. When they arived at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley immediatly attacked Harry. 

"Harry! My goodness! You're so thin! You look so underfed it's just appaling!" She said, with her hand over her heart.

"Mrs. Wealsey, I'm fine." Harry said in a sightly annoyed tone. Sure he didn't want to talk to Remus, but nor did he want to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, what do you want to eat? I can make you anything." She said. Harry knew this would happen, that's why on the way here, he came up with an excuse.

"Look, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Could you tell me where I'm staying so that I could go rest?" Harry said. Sure, it wasn't what he had planned to say, but it was just as good.

(A/N) I'm not going to do review responses unless you ask a question or I feel that I need to. Once again, GO TO MY PROFILE FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE INVOLVING THIS STORY!


	5. Ron knows

"Something's wrong with that boy."

"Yes, but what?"

"I don't know Minervia, but we have to find out."

Remus, having failed in trying to get some sort of hint out of Harry for why he was acting this way, contacted McGongall and asked her if she knew something.

McGongall, having no sort of contact to Harry, was clueless as to what was bothering him. Remus knew it was something about his uncle. Harry had even said it!

McGongall shut this suggestion down as soon as he said it. How could Harry be possibly abused if he bore no injuries? Exactly, he couldn't. He was not being

abused by his uncle. Surely they wern't the nicest people, but they had good in them! Or so McGongall thought. Dumbledore had also been informed of Harry's

odd behavior. He thought the same thing as McGongall. How could he be abused? There was absolutely nothing wrong with him! His uncle was loving! He did have

a heart, didn't he? It's not like he faced dementors or something. He had a soul! How could these people be so horribly wrong?

"Alright, Harry. What's up with this "I'm so tired" act?" Ron said. Harry had been "sleeping" for about 10 minutes when Ron decided to follow him. What he

found did not suprise him at all. Harry, sitting there, staring out the small window in Ron's room.

"I just.." Harry began, he was seriously considering telling Ron about what happened over the summer. But no, nobody could know. Ron may be the most loyal

person Harry knew but, still, how could someone keep a secret like this? Harry quickly made up an excuse, this time it was a bit funny too.

"I'm tired and don't feel to well. Can't I just sleep?" Harry said, waiting for Ron's response so that he could change the subject just the way he had

planned to.

"What, do you like someone and have been sending letters to them and they haven't written back and now you're heartbroken because your little Chosie-poo

hasn't written back yet?" Ron said, smiling.

"No, Ron. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but Ron, I'm PMS-ing." Harry said. He was trying his best to look serious.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?" He said.

"RON!" Harry said, hitting Ron in the back of the head. "How could you think of me like that!?"

"You're the one who said it!"

"SO! You're the one who believed it!"

"Whatever, woman. But seriously, people are staring to worry. Maybe you sould just tell them." Ron said looking serious now. Almost like he knew. Did he?

Was it possible that Ron knew? Was it possible that Ron figured out the letter? Did he? Harry was starting to get nervious now. What if he told someone?

What if he told Hermione? Or worse, what if he told Mrs. Wealsey? Questions like this were filling Harry's head as he tried to read Ron's expression.

Little did he know that somewhere in the ministry, a man was waking up, screaming.

(A/N) GO TO MY PROFILE FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ABOUT THIS STORY. How many times do I have to say it?


	6. Or Does He?

_Harry thinking..._

**Ron thinking...**

**_Random dude in the ministry thinking..._**

**Begin Chapter**

It was morning. Harry woke up with his injuries visible. Harry, not knowing that, got out of bed and walked over to his trunk. Ron was also waking up at the same time. When Ron saw Harry, his eyes got wide.

"H-Harry?" He managed to say.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look in the mirror, now." Ron said. He pointed to the cracked mirror by the door. Harry got up and walked over to it. He gasped when he saw his face. The cuts were gone, as were everything else, but something worse was replacing them. Harry's face was covered in bruses. 'Horrible bruses of all colors.' He looked, once again, like hell.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron said.

"I uh-" Harry began. _Now, how are you going to get your self out of this one Potter?_ "I got into a fight with my cousin."

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, obiviously not convinced, "and that totally explains why your injuries JUST showed up today."

"I don't know why they did-" Harry started. _Wait, no I have to tell him._ "I think I have some sort of weird power. They showed up a while ago and just went away. Do you think it may be something like what Tonks can do?" '_Nope, sorry not yet.'_

"I dunno, maybe it is. You should ask her at breakfast and show her, well maybe you should do it after breakfast." Ron said, "Oh, and cover up your injuries. I don't think anyone really wants to see those." **That's not how he got those, I know it. I have to find out why.**

Little did they know, somewhere in the ministry, a man was screaming...

_**Where am I?**_ He thought. _**Am I in some kind of- oh I'm in the ministry. Yay for me.**_

The man walked around the room he was in looking for some clue as to why he was here and how he got there.

"What the bloody hell!?" He said when a rat went scurring across the room. That's why he was so scared on full moons. He had to run around with a rat. Stupid rat.

End Chapter

_'You know when you get hit with something and get a bruse and how it turns different colors? Well, that's what happened to Harry's face.'_

_'Harry can't bring himself to tell them.'_

_You know, if you review, it will make me happy. Reviews are like...Hannah...loyal friends. (She told me to put that.) _


	7. The Unknown Power?

**Don't own it.**

**Wow I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has really been hectic for me. BTW: Hannah posted the last chapter and told her story which I am now going to take out because it's really stupid. Sorry Hannah.**

Breakfast was uneventful. Ron stuffed his face while Harry ate hardly anything. Hermione scolded Ron for his sloppy eating habits while Ginny watched Harry with a look of concern on her face. _**'What happened to him? He is really acting weird.'**_ Ginny put down her fork and excused herself. She walked up the stairs and into Ron's room, where Harry was staying. She sat on Harry's bed and waited for him. Only a few minutes later Harry came up the stairs. When he saw Ginny on his bed he tried to walk out. He knew his injuries were visible. That's why he left the kitchen. While he was eating he felt himself getting cold, eventhough it was the middle of July. He quickly excused himself and went upstairs to his room to cover his inuries. What he saw scared him beyod belief. Yep, Harry was scared. Ginny was worried.

"Harry, what happened?" She said.

"Look Ginny, Ron knows too. I got into a fight with my cousin and found this power that I didn't know I had. I can cover my injuries but can still feel them. I think it's some kind of power like what Tonks has." Harry explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ginny."

"Absoutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes Ginny." He was seriously getting annoyed now.

"Fine." And with that she got up and walked outside of his room. She turned for one last look before walking down the steps and saying,

"I'm telling them now."

Harry's eyes got wide and he went after her. He was going to tell them now? Why? Why now?

When they Harry reached the bottom of the steps Ginny was already there. She was ready to tell them. Instead of her telling them, she said this,

"Everyone," She begain, clapping her hands once to get everyone's attention, "Harry has something to tell you."

Harry walked into the room and everyone gasped at what they saw. His brused face. Mrs. Weasley was first to say something.

"Harry, what happened?" Now Harry was really getting sick of that question.

"I got into a fight with my cousin and discovered this power. I don't know what it is." He then turned to Tonks and said,

"Tonks, what kinds of shape-shifting powers are there?"

Tonks gave him a weird look before saying,

"Well, there is a few others. The two most popular, besides what I can do, are people who can change their clothes, and what I belive you have, 'injury hiders' as the ministry calls them. There is a real name for them but I don't remember offhand."

"Someone call Poppy. We need to fix those." Professor McGonagall said. Remus got up and walked over the the fireplace. He stuck his head in after saying,'Hogwarts Hospital Wing.' Only a few moments after he said what had happened, the Medi-Witch apparated. She ushered Harry upstairs to begin the healing.  
_'Great,'_ Harry thought, _'Now everyone is suspicious. Joy.'_

At least nobody knew about what else Vernon did. And nobody was going to know that. Harry would make sure of it.

At least that's what Harry thought.

_**READ THIS**_

**OK if someone can tell me what Tonks is I will love them forever. I know what she is but I have NO idea how to spell it. Just tell me in the review. Also if you want to think of a name for the 'clothes changers' and the 'injury hiders' just tell me. **

**Review...**

**SillySocks: I know how you feel about the lengths. I love long chapters but can't seem to write them. I'll try harder. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry but I don't respond to reviews that don't really need to be responded to.**


	8. Enter the Marauder s

**Thanks to my reviwers! Maybe I'll start asking more questions. Seems like thats the only way I'm going to get more reviews. Just kidding guys. **

**I'll even take a few flames for this story. Wow, I never thought I'd say that.**

"Stop moving or this is never going to end." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry couldn't stop moving, she had freakin' cold fingers! You would move too!

**(Alright I'm just going to skip this whole healing process because I don't know how to write it. Imagine Madam Pomfrey just healed him but he can still feel ****some pain. I know, I just had to make him suffer :) I'm sorry...)**

"So, looks like if I didn't make you tell, you have never told, would you?" Ginny said, walking up to him.

"I would have told eventually..." Harry said.

"No you wouldn't have." Hermione said. _'Where the bloody hell did she come_ _from?'_ Hermione just had some weird way of showing up like that.

"Yeah he would have, he said he would this morning." Ron said, also appearing out of nowhere. _'Why is everyone doing that?'_

"Do you always have to take his side, Ron?" Ginny said. Ron blushed a light shade of red.

"He didn't last year, remember?" Hermoine said.

"Oh, yeah." Ron blushed even deeper as Harry blushes a light shade of red. Everyone of them was now remembering last year's Twizard Tournament(sp?).

"God, I hate this place! How am I going to get out of here?!" A man said, now getting very fustrated. He walked into another room, this time it was lighted

and all the walls were covered in mirrors. He looked into the one facing him and gasped at the image he saw. Not because of what he looked like, but at what was behind him.

"Prongs?"

****

**Ok so the last word in this chapter is not being said by the 'unknown' man that you have been reading about this WHOLE story. Well, almost the whole story. Anyway it's being said by somebody different.**

**BTW: ****I am sooooo sorry about the length. You'd think after so long I could write a decent chapter! Don't expect frequent chapters for the next two weeks. New school project. Drew a very DETAILED picture of a cell. Somebody tell me why I am taking Biology**


	9. Prongs?

**Sorry for the long wait and the length. I know, too short. I really tried this time to write though! I don't have that much time between school and everything else.**

**OK, reviews, **

**Naquadria- Um ok... well, now the story is actually going to start, you know, getting into the actual, like, story. Yeah that mad no sense. It's going to become more "clearer," I think.**

**PianoGirl512- I know, the length sucks. You had to make a cell too? Thanks for the review! and for caring about the grade, um, yeah.**

**And to my anonymous reviewer, Katey, Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

**_On with the story..-_**

**Oh! I almost forgot!**

**_Remus thinking_**

**_Now, on with the story..._**

"Prongs? Is that you?" Remus Lupin said.

"Moony?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke? I don't know how you sleep at night knowing that you are a death eater."

"What? I'm not! I'm Prongs! Remember? How else would I know that you are a werewolf?"

"Everyone now knows thanks to Malfoy and Snape." Remus said, looking at the floor.

"Oh...well, it's really me! Ask me anything." 'James' said, crossing his arms over his chest. _**'Getting ready for anything, just like he did at school.'**_

"Ok, tell me. What is your son's name and is he alive? If he is what year would he be in? What house is he in?" _**'Maybe it's a stupid death eater...'**_

"My son's name is Harry and no, he is not alive, unless he went with his mother like I told Lily to do. And I do not know what year or house he is in." 'James' said sadly. _**'Ok it may be him. Just one more question.'**_

"What did you call my werewolf problem?"

James looked up almost happily. "Hows your furry-little-problem Moony?"

Remus then knew it was him. His eyes lit up at the thought that Harry would now have his father back.

"Harry is going t-"

"Harry?! Is he alive? What about Lily? Are they okay?" James interupted.

"Look, Prongs, Harry is alive but Lily, Lily didn't make it."

"What? But if I came back, she can too, right?" James said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I don't know how you came back, and I don't know if she is going to also. Lets just get you home so that you can meet Harry."

"Alright."

They then apparated less than a mile away from the burrow.(1) Molly answered the door when they arrived and she nearly fainted. Remus woke her up quickly with a spell. They were going to 'sneek' up the stairs to Harry and Ron's room but failed when they ran into Ginny.

"Remus? Who is that? Why is there a Death Eater in the house? What-what are you doing? Why did you bring him back to life? Why would you do this to Harry? You know what he went through this year-"

"Ginny! Remus finally managed to get a word in between her questions.

"This, is James Potter and he has recently came back to life. Now, could you go get Harry? I want him to meet his father."

(1) The spells protecting the burrow make it so nobody can apparate directly into the house.

Ok, I have another question for you. Should I bring back Lily too? I'm not sure because I know that more people are going to make an appearence but I just told you too much and ruined the whole story ok stop reading, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

My dad decided to renovate my basement where the wireless internet connection thing is so I just got on the internet. Its a short chapter just like all the other one. Sorry again.

**_James thinking._**

**READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!**

**OK, Harry is now in Ron's room (where he is staying) and he is waiting for James. Remus comes in first and says, "Harry, there is someone I want **

**you to meet." and Harry says, "Ok, who is it?" And Remus leaves the room and James walks in.**

Harry couldn't belive what he was seeing. Was that really his father? It couldn't be, could it? He was dead! Harry couldn't stop himself when he said,

"D-dad?" James just nodded, smiling. Harry shook his head, "No, you're dead. Everyone said so."

"Harry, son," James began.

"No," Harry said firmly, "I don't believe you. You're a death eater! Voldemort sent you, didn't he?"

"Harry, I know you're scared, and I know that you don't want to believe it but you have to!"

"I don't. You're not my father. My father wouldn't leave me. He supposdly loved me."

"I do love you! I always have and I always will. You're my son and I need you to realize that I came back."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Ever since you all lied to me about the prophecy." **_'He knows? How does he know?'_**

"Who told you about the prophecy?"

"Why do you care?" Harry spat.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to show you that I am your father." James then transformed into his stag form, Prongs. When he changed back he could only try keep standing as his son threw himself against his father. (Ok, I'm not good at describing so you get to describe him yourself.)

Later they were walking downstairs into the kitchen where they saw Hermione. (after agreeing that Harry would tell James everything about his life that night.)

"Bloody hell!" She said after dropping the pitcher of pumpking juice that she was carrying.

"Hermione! I can't belive you just said that!" Everyone turned to see who had said that. It was Ron who had just walked into the kitchen. He hadn't noticed James standing next to Harry.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said after seeing James.

"Ronald! Language! It's just Harry's father." Mrs. Weasley said after walking in.

"Yeah mum, just Harry's dead father." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I already knew. Remus has already informed the order and a few others about him." Mrs. Weasley said.

"And the few others would be...?" Harry said.

"Oh, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George. People like that." Remus said as he was walking in.

"Even Snape?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, even Professor Snape." Dumbledor said, walking into the now crowded kitchen.

"Wait what about Ginny?" Ron said.

"Ginny already knows. I told her before." Remus answered.

"Oh."

The day went by uneventfully after that. Now Harry and James are in Hogwarts, where they will be spending the night. James breaks the slience by saying,

"Ok, are you going to tell me now."

"Wouldn't it be easier to view the memories?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

James then uses a spell that takes all of Harry's memories from when he was two to now. He then sees them as though they are his memories. When he finishes,

Harry is asleep. James takes him to his room and then throws himself on the couch. He is shocked at what he just saw. How could Vernon do that to him?

Yeah I know it was a bad chapter but I tried. (Kind of) The question from the last chapter is still good. Should I bring Lily back or not?

Review!


	11. Talking pt1

**Ok, so this chapter isn't as great as I wanted it to be, I've been sick for the past week and it's been hard to get to a computer. I wrote the chapter, but then I realized that I included a charactor that wasn't alive (I have moments like that). I changed the charactor to Dumbledore and did some major editing so thats why it seems kind of off. **

**Pay no attention to the errors.**

**_Harry thinking..._**

_Morning..._

Harry Potter woke up early in the moring and went down to the small living room in the very large room that he and his father were staying in. When he was downstairs, Harry noticed his father staring into the fire with a grim expression on his face. 'Whats wrong with him?'

"Good morning, Harry." Albus Dumbledore said from his place by the fire.

"Moring, Professor." Harry said, noticing that James didn't even look at him.

"I assume you know about what happened this summer, is that correct James?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"What!?" Harry yelled, jumping up from the chair that he was sitting in. _**Did I show him more than I wanted to?**_ Harry didn't want to show him anything. He wanted to tell his father because if he showed him, he would know the truth. ALL of the truth.

"Yes, Albus. I know, I saw." James said.

"His fights with his cousin?" Dumbledore said.

"Thats not true."

"What do you mean? Last night you only saw my school years." Harry said. He was getting very nervous now and the room was definately getting hotter. _Did_ he show his father more than he wanted to?

"No, what about his uncle?" James said, looking confused.

"Uncle?" Dumbledore asked, a very confused expression on his face.

"Albus, could you please leave for a minute? I need to talk to my son." James said.

"Of course, James. I'll be in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said.

Once Dumbledore had left the room James said,

"Sit down Harry." Harry sat obiently.

"Why did you tell them that your cousin hit you if that wasn't the truth?" James asked.

"I didn't want them to worry." Harry mumbled, staring at the floor.

"What was that?" James leaned in farther.

"I didn't want them to worry." Harry said louder, he was looking James straight in the eye.

"Why?"

Harry turned away again. "They always do."

"Harry, what he did was serious and you really need to be more open. I can't help you if you don't let me."

"Maybe I don't need help." Harry began, standing up. "Maybe I don't want help, and I don't. I don't need it. It doesn't matter anyway. He already did it and nobody can change that."

"Look, I know nobody can change that but someone can still help you."

"Help me how? By talking? Yeah, like thats going to help. It won't, it never does. And it won't be different this time."

"Harry," James reached out to touch his son.

"No," He jerked his arm away from his father, "Don't touch me."

"I know-"

"Really? You think you know? Well, do you know what its like to fight Voldemort? Do you? Other than that one time? Where you _died_? Where you let her _die_?"

James looked close to tears at this part. "Because I don't think you do. How about fighting him-and having no idea why- trying to get a stupid stone? Or

fighting a sixteen-year-old version of him, and a basilisk? Or what about dueling him, alone, in a graveyard, after seeing one of your friends _die_? Or what about-" James cut him off here,

"No, I don't. And I don't think you have a right to critize me about losing against Voldemort-" Harry turned and began walking out.

"Harry," James began, "Harry come back."

Harry ran. He ran as fast as he could to the place where he could be alone. After the door apeared, he walked in, only to find that someone was already there.

Just so you know, Harry considers Cedric a friend. And, all of the truth, isn't just the beatings.

Five points to whoever guesses right! (In a review!)


	12. Talking pt2

**Yep, the amazing renovation of my basement is still going on. It will be for a while so sorry about the waits.**

**On with the chapter!**

"Harry, we still need to talk." James said. Harry and James were in the Room of Requirement. Harry turned to leave but the door was shut. He tried turning the doorknob, but found it locked.

"Let me out." Harry said to his father.

"Not until you talk."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It'll help, thats why."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, like it's going to change anything."

"Harry, just tell me what he did." James said, "It'll help you."

"You already know." Harry answered.

"I need to hear it from you."

"H-he," Harry tried to say it, but he couldn't.

"What did he do?" James asked his son.

"Something." James was getting angrier by the minute, but he knew it would be nothing if he couldn't make Harry calm down.

"What?" James snapped. He looked up and saw Lily's, no Harry's eyes. He then wished he hadn't said it, the hurt in his son's eyes was too much.

"Why do you even care?" Harry snaped back.

"Because I'm your father."

"That didn't stop you before." Harry said, his voice thick with emotion, "You left before."

"I didn't leave, I died!" James said.

"So. You could've beaten him. I did."

"Harry, just tell me what he did." James said, he wanted to help Harry, but that was never going to happen if they kept going on like this.

Harry then said something that James couldn't understand.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? It's not that hard to hear, is it?" Harry yelled. James was shocked. Just like Lily.

"Yeah, so say it again."

"No, you already know."

"I still want to hear it from you." James responded.

"Well, I don't care." Harry said.

"I don't care if you don't care. I still want to know." James said. Now he was trying to remember what page 46 said about talking to teenagers.(1)

"Fine." Harry really did want to talk, but of course, he was Harry. And his pride would not let him.

"Just tell me." James said, moving closer so he could sit with his son. With tears streaming down his face (that he didn't notice), Harry said,

"He raped me," before he colapsed against his father crying for all he was worth.

**Yeah, I know. I didn't really like this chapter either. **

**(1) You know those parenting books? Well, imagine that James read one when Lily was pregnant.**

**I guess nobody gets the points...**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so this chapter was supposed to be up on Valentines Day, but it decided to snow. My internet connection has been down since then.

**_Review:_**

thexgirlxwhoxlived: Vernon is a dirty man. He did both.

"I still can't believe that Harry's dad is back." Hermione said one morning at the Burrow.

"I know, it's so strange." Ron answered.

Bang!

The two teens looked at each other with curious- but worried-eyes. What was that? They ran up the narrow staircase and looked to see where the noise came

from. Fred's and George's bedroom. They opened the twins' door and were shocked at what they saw. What in Merlin's sake is that?

"Angelina?" Hermione said. What is she doing here?

"Fred!?" Ron near shouted.

"What are you doi-oh," Hermione blushed when she realized Angelina was clad in only a bra and underwear, and Fred was shirtless.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, looking disgusted.

"Uh-christening the house?" Fred guessed. Angelina looked embarrassed and shocked at what Fred said. Well, that had been the plan...

"Ew," Hermione said, turning to leave. Ron stood there, speechless.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron finally managed to say.

"Come on, Ron. Just leave them. Your mum will find them eventually." At the mention of Mrs. Weasley, Angelina quickly (and clumsily I might add) put

her clothes back on. And soon enough, Molly Weasley decided that she should come upstairs to figure out what happened herself. She opened the door to Fred's

and George's room. She then looked from half clothed Fred and Angelina, to flabbergasted Ron and disgusted Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" She asked, close to loosing her temper.

"Uh, christening the house?" Fred guessed, completely ignorant to what his mother would think about it.

"WHAT?!"

There are some things you just don't say to your mother.

It had been years since she had died, but it felt like it was only yesterday to James Potter. Sure, everyone else was fine, but he was dead for all the

years that everyone else grieved.

_Lily_, James Potter thought, while looking at a picture that was taken at his wedding reception. Sirius singing, Remus laughing, Peter-no, Peter was

planning his next excuse for the Dark Lord. VoldieWarts or whatever Sirius called him. Although James did want Voldemort to die, as he sat in his small

bedroom, he wasn't planning to kill Voldemort, he was planning to kill Peter.

Miles away a young man stirred in darkness.

Just a few miles away, a man was sitting in a small classroom. _It is finally happening._

**Isnt flabbergasted a cool word?**

**Ok, that was random.**

**So, who are the people waking up and sitting in a classroom?**

**If you know, dont say it in a review PLEASE.**

**But you still have to review.**

**That means now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! I'm finally back! Sorry about the long wait, I'm going to get rid of the authors note chapter as soon as I can so just read the chapter. Some of the italics are James' thoughts, but after it is used to show emphasis. Yes, the article is supposed to be manipulative and horribly written. The Daily Prophet's reporters really aren't that good.

**

* * *

**

MURDERER FOUND IN MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Escaped convict Sirius Black was found unconscious in Ministry headquarters last night, sources said. He is responsible for the deaths of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, as well as young, innocent, Peter Pettigrew. This find is sure to help the Ministry, considering all of the bad publicity given none other than by The Chosen One himself, Harry Potter. Young Potter is now being questioned for his sanity after things he has said. "He is completely delusional," Lucille Tonil says, "All of my girlfriends agree, Harry Potter belongs in an Asylum." Many citizens have agreed with this statement, and some are pulling their children out of Hogwarts. "I don't want my Betty around that- that _thing_." One of the concerned parents says, "She's too young to be around things like _that_." _Continued on page 4, section B, "Murderer Found in Ministry of Magic."_

Young James Potter dropped his cup as he finished reading the article. _Could it be true?_

* * *

They came back, they always do. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much now. Maybe he thought that because he had talked about it, they would go away. But that never happens. It just doesn't.

Harry Potter has just awakened from another nightmare. This one with no deaths, but still was equally disturbing. It was about the night. _That _night.

* * *

Hermione Granger was reading, again. Hogwarts, A History, her favorite book, and what she read when she was sad, upset, or angry. This time she wasn't sure. She hadn't experienced this feeling before, and she wasn't sure what it was. All she could think about was Ron, Ron, and Ron. She didn't know how she should feel, but she knew that she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Arthur Weasley needed to "have a chat" with his son. He always thought that phrase was peculiar. "Have a chat," such a strange thing to say. But nevertheless, he thought that muggles were fascinating. Especially the American Muggles, they were the strangest. He had decided that he needed to have a chat with his son, Ron. Ah yes, Ron was beginning to notice Hermione, and girls, and...Other things.

* * *

Ginny Weasley just wasn't good enough. She just wasn't, and it was that simple. How could he, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, ever like little old her? She was just a friend, no, she wasn't even that. She was his best mate's sister. He would always just see her as sister. Just, as a sister, nothing more, and nothing less. Well, maybe something less.

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat by the small, dirty window as he thought about her. He sighed, how could she ever like little old him? She was smart, beautiful, and she- well, she was everything. He loved her ups and downs, her good side, and her bad side. When she was happy, he loved it. When she was angry, he loved it. Even when she was spouting out facts like a fountain, he loved it. As well as when she scolded him. But not when she cried. He always felt as if he couldn't do anything about it to help her, which mad him feel less and less of a good enough person for her.

He needed to talk to his father.

* * *

She was awake, she was alive, she was lost, and she was trapped. She had no idea where she was, but she did know that she shouldn't be here. She turned, this room was familiar. She heard a voice, where they here to help her? No, they were doing something to her, but what was it? But then, with a flash of light, she was gone.

* * *

Ok, it's short, I know! I just came back and decided that I needed to type this NOW or I'd never get it done. I was going to write about more than just James, Harry, Ginny, and Ron, but I didn't have enough time or patience.

OK, Lucille Tonal is NOT a magical person; she was my fifth grade teacher.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ron, I think we need to talk," Mr. Weasley said the following morning.

"About what?" Ron asked. _It's not about what I think it is, is it?_

"Girls."

"Oh," Ron blushed, but then he looked up to see his father blushing as well.

"It really is an...Interesting topic, if you know, you don't misuse it."

"Misuse it?"

Mr. Weasley continued like Ron hadn't said anything, "And if you really need to, you know,-" He was cut off by someone.

"Shag?" Fred Weasley said from the doorway of the Burrow.

"Fredrick Weasley, I am talking to your brother, could you please leave us, now." It was a statement, not a question.

"Awww, but ickle Ronnikins is getting the talk! I want to be here for this milestone in my brother's life!" Fred pouted, and failed at pouting.

"Fred, now," Mr. Weasley said firmly, "go."

"FINE!" And with that, Fred left.

"So, Ronald..."

Ron left blushing darker than anything later that day. He had just heard way more than he needed to about his parents' life. WAY more.

While he was walking downstairs, he saw James Potter sitting at the table forcefully writing a letter.

"Mr. Potter?" Ron asked. If James was going to continue, he would end up carving a hole in the wood from his quill.

James jumped, "Ron, please call me James, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were so... Shocked looking and...Um-"

"Writing so fast?" James added.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I am writing a letter to someone because of this article I have recently read, and I don't believe it."

"Oh, well, what was it about? A lot of things have changed since you know, you um,"

"Died?" James put in.

Ron cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"Well, this article says that an old friend of mine, Sirius Black, is alive. But you see, I was told that he died just a few months ago, he was killed by his cousin."

Ron stood, wide eyed and shocked. Sirius was dead! What could this man even be talking about? _Oh no, Harry's dad's gone loony!_

"Uh no. It can't say that. Sirius is dead." Ron said.

"No, here look, read this."

**MURDERER FOUND IN MINISTRY OF MAGIC, **Escaped convict Sirius Black was found unconscious in Ministry headquarters last night...

"Did you read the rest of it?" Ron asked. James shook his head. "It says loads of stuff about Harry and how he's gone loony!"

"What? Loony? My son? Are you sure they have the right Harry? What did he say? _They _must be loony, not my son!"

"No look, Harry Potter, he did say some things last year, and the year before that, and people have said that he's loony before, but not like this!"

James stared at Ron, "Like what? What did Harry say, was it about how Volde-" Ron winced, James gave Ron a look, "VOLDEMORT came back to life?" James emphased Voldemort, and watched as Ron winced again.

"You really need to stop doing that, you realize that, right?" James said. This really was beginning to get annoying. He didn't know how his son could stand it.

"Sorry, 'Bad habits die hard,' right?" Ron said, lightly blushing.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Can you answer my question now?" James didn't mean to be rude, he was just annoyed.

"Yeah, that's what it was about." Ron said.

"Oh, well, they're loony!"

"Who's loony?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"Harry! How long have you been listening?" James jumped when he heard his son's voice.

"I just got here, what's wrong?"

"This article," Ron said before he could stop himself. James glared at Ron. "Sorry,"

Harry walked over and grabbed the article before anyone else could stop him.

"Wow they must be loony."

"I know! I'm writing a letter about that! Sirius is dead!" James said.

"I know!" Harry said, completely oblivious to the rest of the article.

"Do any of you even read past that?" Ron asked.

"Past what?"

"That!" Ron pointed to when it started talking about Harry.

"Oh, it's just the usual, isn't it?" Harry said.

"How can you be so casual about them saying that?!"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be!" Ron exclaimed.

"Used to what?" Everyone in the room jumped, and then turned towards the sound. It was Hermione in the doorway.

"Hermione, you've got to stop doing that!" Ron said.

"Sure, okay Ron. So, used to what?" Hermione asked.

"Here, read this," James said before handing Hermione the article.

"Oh my...they're loony!"

"That's exactly what I've been saying!" Ron exclaimed, again.

"Okay, Ron. Has Ginny seen this yet?" Hermione asked.

"Why?"

"Because Sirius is alive!"

"Merlin, he is! We have to tell- we have to save- we've got to do something!" Ron exclaimed...again.

"Do what?" Fred appeared in the doorway just as the others had. Only this time, James, Ron, Harry, and Hermione just gave him the paper and waited for the reaction.

"They're loony!"

* * *

She didn't know where she was. It was cold, and it was quiet. She kept walking until she saw someone. But who was it? She walked quietly closer. The figure turned, it was a faceless creature covered with a black cloak. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she was forced to relive her worst memories. 

_She was eleven; she had just received her Hogwarts letter and her sister was calling her a freak._

_She was twelve; she watched in horror as her sister burned her school books while her parents were on vacation._

_She was thirteen; she had learned another name for herself, mudblood._

_She was sixteen; she heard her sister telling her parents about her sister's new boyfriend, and that he was coming to stay the night._

_She was nineteen; she heard her husband fall to the ground, dead. She saw the flash of green light, she heard her baby boy calling for her._

The faceless creature reached for her, but she saw someone else coming. She saw a translucent dog charge at the faceless creature.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Bad chapter. But I needed to post something. If you have anything that you want me to put in the story then please tell me. 

OK, I have somethings to tell you. This story has over 10,000 hits and 31 reviews. Do you see the problem? So I've made some rules.

6+ reviews- Within a week or sooner.

4-5 reviews- Within a week 1/2.

2-3 reviews- Within 3 weeks.

1 review- Within 4 weeks.

No reviews- You'll get the chapter eventually.

Is that fair? I will continue posting but I'm trying really hard not to be one of those people who are like, "I'm not going to post until I get 100 reviews." Even I think thats stupid. If you think something's not fair, then tell me. I'm open to any opinions.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I** **decided to update today because it is within the time thing...and I was bored and needed something to do. Well, heres the chapter. Yes, I know, I forgot the disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Trust me, if I did, you would know by now.**

The hours went by and soon it was morning again. James, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Fred told the rest of the Weasleys and the Order about Sirius, but most of them already knew. Dumbledore has just finished telling the five about how they already knew and was waiting for their reaction.

"What?! But- but why didn't you do anything?" Fred asked.

"We have been trying to get a trial, but so far our attempts have been futile." Remus said.

"But why? And why didn't he get a trial in the first place?" James said. It was clear that the remaining Marauders were concerned for their friend.

"That still remains a mystery, James. Although, we believe that it was because there either wasn't enough time, or that they simply didn't want to." Dumbledore said.

"Why don't we just try harder?" James said, still trying to grasp that his best friend may be headed straight back to Azkaban.

"We have and we will, but for now we need to focus on other things."

"What?! And just leave him there? What else could possibly be more important? The prices for prune juice, old man?" James exclaimed. Dumbledore didn't look offended, while most of the people in the room were trying hard to control their laughter. James really needed to just sit down and shut his mouth.

"Actually, I was thinking your son's life."

Everyone that was laughing quickly sobered and James sat down, defeated.

"What about my son's life?" James asked. He had known about how Voldemort was after Harry, but didn't know any more about that.

Molly quickly stood up and said, "How about the kids all go outside and play quidditch."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rolled their eyes. But Fred and George looked happy and George said, "Yeah, okay little kiddiekins, run along now. It's time for the grown people to talk."

"We were talking about you as well; you haven't been accepted into the Order yet." Molly said, with a bittersweet smile.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George left. Fred and George made sure to make a scene, while the rest knew not to annoy Molly now. They had learned that lesson long ago, and didn't wish to make her angry.

_Once they were gone, the meeting continued..._

"Not just Harry's life, but that new power that he has. I believe that it would only help if he was taught more about it and learned how to use it to his advantage, maybe even see if he has some metamorphmagus power in him." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, maybe we could get Tonks to teach him," Remus said.

**Outside**

It was obvious that they weren't going outside. They were going to try to listen, but found that they blocked the door with a spell.

But just then, Tonks came running down the hallway.

"What's wron-" Hermione began, but didn't have time to finish before Tonks opened the door to the meeting, despite the locking charms.

"Tonks! What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Someone...in Mungos...found her half dead...attacked by a dementor...still had a soul...looks like Lily!" Tonks said, trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT?!" James said, jumping up.


	17. Chapter 17

**MORE ADDED TO THE BOTTOM**

**Don't own it.**

"WHAT?!" James shouted, standing. Lily? His Lily?

"Nymphadora, if you could, please repeat what you just said." Dumbledore requested.

"I saw someone getting attacked by a death eater so I used a patronus and saved them. Then I took them to Mungos and finally saw their face clearly. They had red hair, and those green eyes that Harry has, you know, the big green ones? Well, that's what I saw so I apparated back and then ran into the house to tell you and now I am here!" Tonks said quickly. "And my name is Tonks, Albus." She added.

"How could it be Lily though? She's dead." James said. He really wanted to believe it, but didn't want it to be someone else.

"Yes, but you see James, we have been getting visits from the dead." Dumbledore answered.

James stood with a confused look on his face. Why did that man have to be so confusing?

"But they weren't just visits, people are coming back. First it was Dad," Harry added from the doorway, "And then Sirius and now mum? Someone is doing something, and it probably has to do with me."

"Yes, it does seem like someone is meddling." Fred said, trying to imitate Dumbledore.

"Fred, you're not funny. Stop trying so hard to make everyone laugh. It won't work now." Molly Weasley said to her son. Ron tried to suppress a snort, but failed miserably.

"Well now, since my boys think it's so funny, then maybe they should just leave." Molly announced. Ron and Fred quickly stopped.

"So what are we going to do about all this?" James asked.

"Well," Tonks began, "Someone write this down," Hermione quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment, "We should get a trial for Sirius, and go to Mungos."

"That's what you wanted to write down?" Hermione asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"It makes us seem official." Tonks said defensively.

"We are official." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, stop it." Molly said.

"What? I was just telling her that-"

"No."

"Well now that's done, we should get back to work on getting that trial." Kingsly said. The Order agreed and the meeting was over.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked Harry just as he was leaving with Ron.

"Uh, yeah, sure, bye Ron." Ron nodded and walked away to join Hermione.

"Here, come with me." Harry followed James outside.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What happened that night." James answered. He turned to look at Harry. "The night he...did that to you." Harry's stomach dropped. He really didn't need this right now.

"Why? It's over. We should just move on."

"No, Harry, we can't. What he did was serious and I think we should tell the others."

"Tell the others? Are you crazy? And let them know that? Why? Why do you they even care? Why do _you _even care?"

"Well, for one reason, I'm your father. And second, why wouldn't I care?"

"Because," Harry answered. James raised his eyebrows,

"Wow, that's a great reason." He said.

Harry gave him a dirty look.

"Fine, tell them. I don't see a reason and there probably isn't one. But you can tell them. But I wont be there when you do." And with that, Harry walked away.

* * *

**A/N:Part of the chapter got cut off so read this part. Sorry.**

* * *

Nobody was allowed to see Lily. St. Mungos thought that it would be best if nobody had any contact with her until she could remember who she was and where she was. They said it would be to painful. 

There was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

Harry's mood didn't improve as the days went by. It also didn't help that James was everywhere Harry was. 

"Why won't you just tell them?" James asked one day.

Harry turned to look at his father. "For the same reason I didn't tell them about the...beatings. They care to much."

"They only care because they love you."

"Well, then, maybe I should just leave." James gave Harry a look. "You can tell them once I'm at Hogwarts. Maybe by the time I see them after that they won't care as much."


End file.
